The Only One
by twinguild
Summary: One-Shot. BBRae. It's not like I was the only one that could, no, I know it's not that; I was the only one that should.


**Hey peoples! I had a dream about this, except I was the victim, and my friends were in the place of the others. It was sad, but don't worry! I still had a cookie! The only tradgedy in my life this year is that I haven't had any Dr. Pepper in like... two weeks... ;( SADNESS! *cries in a corner***

**Raven: Uh...huh...well, Jazz owns nothing except the, maybe overused but it was in a dream, plot line and a computer. Nope, you don't own Dr. Pepper Jazz.**

**Me; *Cries harder***

* * *

_The Only One_

_One-Shot_

* * *

I knew I had to do it.

It's not like I was the only one that _could, _no, I know it's not that; I was the only one that _should_.

The leader shouldn't, for without him, the team would fall apart. Not only that, but his girlfriend would be crushed way too much. With her powers being controlled by emotions, her overwhelming grief and sorrow could hurt her, and I know that she could get over me with him.

The joyful, naïve alien princess shouldn't either. Her boyfriend is the only human, and if he loses motivation and the light in his darkness he will get hurt, too. I know she will be crushed by my decision and the likely outcome, but with the Boy Wonder, she'll live.

Yet again, the half-human shouldn't. Without him, another special person wouldn't be able to live. Well, I guess there's two that would be completely crushed without. Another hero, on a different team, would be utterly depressed even if she could act differently. She's his girlfriend, and who would I be to break them apart by the tragedy of this decision when I could have saved them the trouble. Also, without the half-machine a certain jokester would have no one. He wouldn't be able to fight playfully about tofu and meat, he couldn't have extremely meaningless and competitive races against one another. However, with him there and me gone, both can move on.

Speaking of the jokester, the reason is in the nickname. The comic relief, the idiot, the klutz, the not-so-funny guy. He will help everyone get on with their lives. Without him, live would be too dull, too dreary, too serious, and too boring. Without him, the metal man would have no one to pick on, no one to race against, the team would be too dreary over simple things, no one would be there to release the tension in the air with a horrible joke. It hurts me to leave him, but I needed to. I had to. Without him, I would be nothing, but without me, it would just be another friend to get over. I'm nothing special to him even if it kills me inside to admit it, for I love him with my whole being. I couldn't live with myself without the light in my day, knowing that I should have done it instead. It won't hurt him as much as it would hurt me, though, since I know he doesn't love me. With his other friends, and his best friend, he will move on and fall in love to the girl his heart desires.

Yes, I know all of them were capable of doing it, but I was the only one that had to in order to keep others from suffering. I was no one special to anyone like the others were to each other.

I thought through this as I was fighting the twisted being our leader has obsessed about for years. Every kick he threw, I would dodge, but every blow I threw, he would block. It seemed as if we were at a standstill. Suddenly, next thing I knew I was in a death grip headlock with a knife pointed toward my throat. I used both my mental and physical strength to hold it back, but I was growing weaker.

However, just as luck would have it, the door to the dark cellar we were fighting in swung open, revealing the rest of the team. They were all scared, scrapped, bruised, and exhausted. I knew I had to finish this before they could get killed. He began his usual creepy greeting, possibly smirking underneath his back and orange mask. I squirmed out of his grasp and placed myself between him and the team.

He laughed.

As I was too busy finding a way to hurt him, I didn't notice a sharp object being thrown toward me. Luckily, though, I noticed a green blob running toward me. Using my black energy, I knocked him aside just as the weapon made contact with the middle of my abdomen. I felt the blood trickling down my front and seeping through my leotard, permeating all the material. My vision was getting blurry, but I saw a mas of orange and black crazily running toward me with a knife-less hand.

He started to lay punches and kicks on me. As a instinct of subconscious self-defense, my last bit of power ripped a metal bar from a nearby, rusted cell and plunged it through the fast-moving blob of crazy.

I heard a sound of shock, a cheer, but I felt myself collapse as I heard my name be called. I looked at the dark, cave-like ceiling of the cellar, but it was unfocused and blurry. I tried to move, but I couldn't feel any of my limbs, and my breathing was getting harder and harder to do.

I felt someone pick me up, and I lay limp in their strong, green arms, fighting to keep my eyes open. I see his emerald eyes brimming with tears looking into mine and his green mouth forming words.

_Why did you do it? Why not wait for us? You know we all could have helped you?! Why not fight with us? Why?_

His beautiful eyes were overflowing with ever sentence. I noticed all my other friends around him, too. The extraterrestrial beauty was crying silently, holding onto her boyfriend, the masked hero, for dear life. It was getting harder to breathe, and I was losing the fight to keep my eyes open. I tried to use any power left to heal my self, but there was none left, for my energy was spent.

I was lifted from my spot on the ground and was being carried up the stairs to the door very quickly. The door opened, and I was blinded with the slight light emanating from the rest of the lair, causing me to close my eyes on instinct.

* * *

When I awoke again, we were at the tower's shoreline, and I was being shaken vigorously. However, I still could hardy breathe. I was still in his arms, and he was becoming hysterical: crying, yelling, shaking, determined, worried, and many other emotions were displayed on his face and in his actions.

I used up any energy that I could possibly use to heal me, but it only allowed my to speak his name. He looked down at me, running through the doors of the tower and up the stairs because the elevator was too slow. The others were following either behind or ahead of us up the stairs, trying to get me to the med bay before I...but I knew they were too late.

He was begging me to stay awake, begging me to never leave him, telling me it will all be okay, that I will be okay. I knew I wouldn't. I called his name again, and he looks at me with his beautiful emeralds. I told him I was loosing, that it was too late, begging him to listen, to not waste another breath. However, like always, he doesn't give up.

I was slipping. I felt it. Everything was fading, turning to darkness, but I tried to stay awake for him. He was what I focused on to keep me alive. I was still bleeping profoundly, but they haven't taken out the blade, for I will bleed out faster if they do.

The door to the medical bay of the tower bursts open hurriedly. Everyone scatters to hook my up to anything and everything to help me. I knew it wouldn't work. It was too late, but I hoped it would.

He was still holding my hand as I lay on the med bay's bed, crying and begging me to stay alive. My breaths were becoming more shallow, my eyes heavier, but I still tried. I tried for him, but I knew it wouldn't help, so I called his name again. He looked at me with hope and desperateness in his eyes, but I shook my head and whispered with my least breath.

"I love you, Gar."

I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't. My wound was too large, and my strength was gone. I heard a response that made my mind cry out in both despair and joy.

"I love you, too, Rae."

Then, there was darkness.


End file.
